


Elude

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Michael pressed a kiss against the previously marred expanse of skin, every ounce of hurt and resentment seemed to fade out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elude

Michael froze as soon as it had happened. The guilt seemed to creep upon him before knocking him sick in one move. He didn’t know how he’d let himself get so riled up, but before he knew it Gavin was holding his jaw and recoiling like he didn’t know what had just hit him – literally. Even obscured by the Brit’s fingers, Michael could see the mark where his fist had connected with Gavin’s face. Before the apologies could even find their way to Michael’s throat, Gavin’s voice cut the tense air in such a bitter tone it made Michael flinch.

   “I can’t believe you.”

Michael couldn’t believe _himself_. What had started out as an innocent question had led to an angered and, if Michael was honest with himself, scared discussion. His feelings had leapt upon him with such a violent shock that he couldn’t have composed himself in that moment. It had been inevitable, and yet it still sickened him to the core.

   “ _Shit_ , Gavin…”

As Michael stepped one pace forward, Gavin followed with one step back. For the longest while, neither spoke another word. The Brit couldn’t even face Michael, staring down as if trying to make sense of it all. Gavin had only asked what had been on both their minds, he knew it. He’d have been fine with the rejection, but this? He heard Michael curse again, and his eyes finally flickered up to find Michael running a hand through his own hair and looking around the room with panic.

   “You know what, just forget it.” Gavin croaked, voice thick and aching.

He still couldn’t understand. If there had been anyone around him that would have understood how he felt, he thought Michael would have been that one person. He felt misled and almost lied to, even if this was their first mention of being anything but friends and colleagues. Even if Michael didn’t feel the same, or ever would, Gavin still couldn’t swallow the idea that _this_ was how he’d react. That hurt more than the bruise that was forming across his jaw ever would. Marks faded, the implications and memories behind them did not.

As he left Michael’s apartment that evening, Gavin felt every bit of confidence and every idea he’d made about Michael shatter and falter. Michael didn’t even stop him as he went.

The next morning, it was evident that something had shifted and changed between the two of them, and Michael worried beyond anything that this was a permanent change. As Gavin walked in that morning, his jaw speckled with near-purple marks, Michael thought he would throw up. He’d never lashed out so badly over one small thing. Especially against Gavin. When he noticed Geoff watching him carefully as they set up for a new Minecraft Let’s Play, he knew that Gavin must have told him. The idea that he’d been bothered enough not to lie about the bruise made that alone even worse.

No matter how much they worked, nothing they recorded seemed to work out. Whether it was lack of communication or success within the game, no one knew. But both Michael and Gavin could feel it was just the tension they were creating. After the longest afternoon they’d experienced to date, Geoff decided to throw in the towel and sent everyone to lunch, video-less and irritated. Gavin didn’t stop once as he headed outside of the building and Michael, not for the first time, let him walk away.

Nothing but a mixture of guilt and anxiety filled Michael up. He felt disgusted in himself. Even now, with Gavin hurting and others worried, he couldn’t bare to come to terms with what they’d spoken about. Even if every word Gavin threw at him that night was true.

As the days passed by, Michael watched as the bruises across Gavin’s jaw faded. Out of sight, out of mind, would never cover the hollow sickness that settled in his stomach. He hoped, briefly, that once the mark was gone Gavin would start to act normal with him. That it would be easy for them to talk again. No such luck.

Michael felt as though the opportunity that had been disturbed was falling from his finger-tips quicker than he could realize it, all down to his own stubborn cowardice. After sitting and catching glances at Gavin throughout work, and finding that the Brit never even noticed his gaze, Michael felt himself snap. He’d had enough. He was finally done.

   “Gavin!”

The Brit froze as soon as he heard that voice, and turned his head, letting the building door close with a soft click.

   “What?”

Michael felt his stomach churn at the tone, and willed himself to stop. Willed himself desperately to stop replaying what had happened so many nights ago. The bruise was completely gone from Gavin’s face now, and yet Michael could still picture it as clear as day. Before his mind left him incapable of confronting Gavin, he let himself speak without hesitation.

   “I’m sorry, Gavin.”

   “Don’t-“

Michael cut the other off before he could reply.

   “-No matter what I did, I never meant any of it.” Michael found that he couldn’t compose his thoughts and felt his pulse race. All the while Gavin kept that uncharacteristically cold face in position, eyes burning holes into Michael's own.

   “I told you to forget it.”

   “I don’t _want_ to fucking forget it, Gavin.”

   “Then why did you go and hit me then?”

   “Because I was scared!”

Michael felt himself completely freeze at that, and thanked his luck that it was nearly the end of the day so others couldn't have heard his voice break. Gavin’s eyes seemed to soften, his posture melting despite his cold expression. Not a word passed between them as Gavin tried to keep his defences up, and turned away. Michael’s ears prickled as he heard the door open for the second time, and panicked. He wouldn’t let Gavin walk away this time.

Stepping forward, he caught Gavin’s arm and tugged gently. As the Brit stumbled to the side slightly, he felt himself completely unwind as Michael’s fingers found his jaw. The exact place that he’d hit and marked just days before. Except this time, the touches were gentle, fingers apologizing and soothing and pleading for the Brit to turn around and face him. Gavin tried to concentrate, tried to stay strong and kept his eyes pinned to the floor. When Michael pressed a kiss against the previously marred expanse of skin, every ounce of hurt and resentment seemed to fade out.

As Gavin felt himself cave, he decided this was no act of weakness. He wouldn’t run away from what he wanted anymore, and neither would Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/42387574445/elude


End file.
